


man or a monster

by sunnybeas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and a lot of repressed emotions he's not willing to address, gavin has a danger kink, nines is just trying to do his job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybeas/pseuds/sunnybeas
Summary: In which Gavin discovers how scary a half deviant Nines can be.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	man or a monster

He remembered the first time he had actually felt afraid of Nines. He had always been a little wary of him, because _fuck_ he was sketchy as hell. He had no business looking like that, six something with a jawline that was insanely squared and sharp and eyes with the solemn intensity of some hardened serial killer. He was fucking jacked and insanely intimidating.

Not that Gavin would ever let him know either of those things. Because he wasn’t fucking stupid or currently suicidal. 

He’d been intimidated, sure, but not necessarily scared of the damn android until about three months into their partnership. They’d been tailing a pretty prolific red ice dealer for about four weeks when they finally found a location and had enough evidence to book the guy for life. 

They’d fallen on some shady ass crack den in warehouse, which why did all crackhead activities go down in shitty warehouses. The FBI had been involved, mostly because the amount of red ice being moved was substantial and moving out of Detroit jurisdiction. 

They had hit them at two am and Gavin had been buzzing, bouncing on his heels eagerly. Nines had looked at him, just a flicker of a glance, before settling into his seat, finger tapping idly at his forearm. It was an oddly human thing to do, another indication that little Mr. I-can’t-deviate was more human than he let on. 

“You ready for this?” Gavin asked. It was Nines first bust, his first real taste of hardcore police work since he’d been activated.

Nines looked up, the LED a consistent blue. “I think I’m sufficiently prepared.” 

“Fuck sufficiently prepared,” Gavin scoffed, “we’re about to take down the biggest scum bag in Detroit. I’m fucking _hyped_ .” 

And if Gavin didn’t know better, he would have sworn he saw a little flicker at the corner of Nines’ lips. He was always doing that, smothering whatever even slightly human instinct he managed to have. Gavin wasn't sure if they were instinctual or a forced part of his programming, all he knew was that Nines had a good fucking smile.  
“I’m eager to finish it. This man is as you said, a scum bag.” 

Hearing him say it was ridiculous, he said scum bag with so much disdain.

“Fuck yeah, let’s finish this.” Gavin lifted his fist up, knuckles towards him 

Nines had blinked, staring at his offered hand. 

“For fucks sake.” Gavin sighed, reaching forward and balling Nines’ hand into a fist. His hands were crazy big which was not something Gavin would allow himself to focus on for too long. 

“Like this.” Gavin drew Nines fist forward and tapped it against his.

Nines seemed fascinated by the interaction, his LED spinning yellow. “What does it mean?” He asked. 

“Uh, it’s kind of a stupid bro thing, I guess? Like, good job or….just something you do.”

“A bro thing.” Nines echoed dryly, his hand dropping to his lap.

“Fuck you, tin can, I’m not as eloquent as you.” Gavin scoffed, though he grinned. 

And again, Gavin saw that just barely there twitch at his lips. It’s like he was trying to smile, just didn’t know how to fully commit to it. 

Gavin kept a count of those little movements though, stored them away for a reason he was definitely not gonna look too deeply into. 

Nearly an hour later, they were ready. Guns drawn, Gavin, Nines and an FBI team descended on the warehouse. It was chaos from the start. 

They had definitely had the element of surprise, there had been workers stocking as they dropped and while they quickly detained a few, more split out the back and further into the maze of office spaces. 

Gavin and Nines has rushed the corridor and just as he stepped through, Nines snatched him by the Kevlar vest and pulled him into cover like he was a rag doll. Cursing, he crouched beside him. 

Gunfire shot off immediately and Nines raised his brow at him. 

“Oh, shut up.” He hissed. 

“I have a plan.” Nines said instead. “I need you to cover my back. I’m going to disarm him.” 

Gavin blinked. “How the fuck-“ 

“I am going to do it whether or not you come with me but I would very much prefer if you went along.” Nines cut him off, evenly.

Nines waited a beat, did a quick scan of Gavin’s vitals. Heart rate was up, he was high off adrenaline. And he was at his best right now. Something flickered within him and Nines quickly blinked away the error notes that covered his HUD. 

“You better know what you’re doing, tin can.” 

With that, Nines shot up and burst from cover. He quickly took the majority of the fire, ducking and twisting like a fucking madman to avoid it. He was fast. He was insanely fast and the way he was moving was absolutely breathtaking and terrifying. 

“Shit shit shit.” Gavin cursed, following but ducking behind debris to give opposing fire. 

Nines took a hit to the shoulder and barreled through it, surging forward. Another shot to the abdomen that he moved through. Fuck. That should not have been as hot as it was. Gavin wasn't sure if that spoke to his danger kink or whatever and again, he wasn't going to read into that, but holy shit. 

And then Nines was on top of the man and he fucking snapped and tossed aside the gun. The man shouted out as Nines descended on him. Nines lifted the man easily, turning and slamming him into the ground. It took a lingering moment for Gavin to realize his LED was bright red and almost pulsing. His expression was hard, completely blank. 

Gavin would fucking hate to be in that man’s position right now. This was exactly what Nines was intended for and it was terrifying to see him in acting. Cold and ruthless like this. Gavin tried not to think about it often, how Nines was literally meant to be a war machine. And now he was a Detective, mostly kept on mundane desk duty. He wondered if those super soldier instincts needed to get used, if he needed to stretch those metaphorical murder-y legs every so often. Fuck, that was a scary thought. 

And then those cold eyes turned to him, LED wheeling red. 

“Detective!” 

Gavin sprinted forward. 

And oh fuck- Nines was crouched, a knee in the man’s back and looking more disheveled than ever- Gavin was unbelievably turned on by it. Hair ruffled, pieces of it falling over his forehead, blue blood splattered across his cheek, and his LED humming red- fuck, he was staring.

“Would you like to do the honors?” He asked, tilting his head to the suspect. 

Grinning, Gavin strode forward. “Would fucking love to.” 

Over the coms, Nines reported, “Suspect apprehended.” 

Once the man was securely cuffed and read his rights, Gavin looked up to Nines. His LED was flickering between yellow and red now, which if Gavin remember frsom sensitivity training- was not ideal. 

Red typically meant trouble. Yellow meant thinking, processing, whatever. 

Gavin looked over him and with a startling jerk- remembered Nines had taken three bullets. Which for a human typically meant game over. And still wasn’t that good for an android either. 

“You good?” 

Nines eyes were almost clouded. “My thirium levels are low. Not critical but I am losing quite a lot.” He admitted.

“Quite a lot-“ Gavin echoed, incredulous at how cavalier he was being over bleeding to death. “I need a tech to my location stat. Nines took three bullets.” 

“Roger, evac on route.” The Officer replied quickly over the line. 

An agent moved forward to collect the suspect, who was shouting vitriol towards Nines, who did not even have the energy to blink at him. 

“Shit, what can I do?” Gavin asked. 

“Nothing, the technician will take care of everything.” He replied, smoothly, shifting to remove his Cyberlife issued jacket. He wore a black turtleneck that was unnecessarily tight on his perfect plastic chest and Gavin could see the dark patches from the bullets staining through. 

Sighing lightly as if it were a slight inconvenience, Nines peeked the turtleneck off. 

And wow- bullet wounds on an Android didn’t look any better than on a human. The one that had connected into the shoulder had ripped a clean hole through, blue blood pouring steadily from it. The one on his abdomen was more concerning, an open gaping hole. 

“Shit.” Gavin said again.

“Detective, if it’s making you uncomfortable you’re more than welcome to wait elsewhere.” Nines said. 

He probably read his vitals. Fucking plastic prick.  
“I’m not uncomfortable, dickhead, I’m fucking concerned about the bullets in your body right now.” Gavin spat back.

“If it’s any help, it isn’t painful. A bit inconvenient and uncomfortable, but not painful.” His voice was wavering, mingling with static. 

That couldn’t be good.

“Apologies. Thirium levels are approaching critical. I may go into stasis until the technician arrives with more.” He said.

“Fuck!” Gavin cursed. “Okay, did, c’mere.” Gavin beckoned for him to sit on the concrete floor and Nines actually followed. 

He pressed his bare back to the wall, giving Gavin a full look at his exposed arms and chest. Cyberlife was meticulous. He looked so human like, down to freckles on his shoulders and moles scattered on his chest. 

“Keep talkin’ tin can.” Gavin ordered.

“Your voice is exceedingly irritating.” Nines said immediately.

Gavin laughed. “That right?” He asked. “You _feeling_ irritated?” 

Nines squinted his eyes at the Detective, aware of the word play. Despite himself, his lip quirked up just slightly. 

“I do not have to feel to know you’re exceptionally irritating.” 

Gavin couldn’t even find it in himself to be offended by that, just stashed that little flicker in his growing collection. 

Nines leaned his head back. Shutting his eyes, he ran another diagnostic.

“Hey, you were a fucking beast back there.” Gavin interrupted the process. 

Nines eyes opened. “Was that a compliment, detective?” 

Gavin’s cheeks flushed. That was an interesting response, Nines notes. 

“Don’t get fucking used to it. I haven’t seen you like that before. You were like the Terminator or something. It was crazy.” 

“Hunting deviants and criminals is what I was made for.” He responded.

“Yeah, but doesn’t it feel good? Like to catch a fuckin’ asshole like that just feels like justice, you know? Like a high you don’t want to end.”

Nines started, taking in the detective, before saying with a softness he did not know himself to possess, “I think I may understand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin has a danger kink, confirmed. Bet you guys thought this'd be sexy but joke on you I'm a lesbian and don't know how to write gay porn. :)


End file.
